


Fred Weasley and the People of Stone

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment What You Think, Deaf Fred Weasley, Deciding on wether to make it seven years in one book, F/M, UGH., When you want to write but you’re so lazy, also no Potter or Weasley bashing, anyway Fred is the main character, or seven books. One year each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Fred Lee Weasley started his first year at Hogwarts with the biggest shock of his life when the sorting hat exclaimed Slytherin for his house. That doesn’t stop him from having friends in other houses. He thinks it will be normal, the only disturbances coming from him, Alice and James Sirius as the newest pranksters. He was proven wrong when people start turning to stone. Will Fred be able to be a hero like his parents or will he be known as just another a Slytherin?





	Fred Weasley and the People of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but OCs and the idea.

Fred Weasley II slept soundly, dreaming about flying with James and Alice as it rained candy, when he felt a pillow hit his face. His brown eyes shot open to see his nine years old sister, Roxanne, standing by his bed, still holding her pink pillow.   
“What are you doing in my room?” He asked more harshly than he intended. He loved his sister very much but also loved sleep. He looked at his clock to make sure he wasn’t late for the famous Hogwarts Express. The clock read 6:00 am. Again, he loves his sister but unless the house is on fire, he wants her to go away.   
“I don’t want you to go to Hogwarts. What if you forget all about me?”   
“I’m pretty sure the time you turned my hair pink with one of dad’s products is engraved into my brain.” She laughed but still looked terribly sad. Fred sat up, invited Roxanne in and hugged her tight. “Plus, you’re coming in my third year. Alright?” He let her go.   
“Okay.” She leaned on his arm and soon fell asleep and soon her elder brother followed her into sleep.   
Two hours later, George and Angelina smiled at the pair.   
-  
Platform 9 3/4 was as busy as he remembered. He looked for James Sirius Potter and Alice Elise Longbottom, his two best friends for as long as he could remember. They have been pulling pranks on the Potter-Weasley family since they comprehended what pranking is. While everyone was expecting a pranking Potter and Weasley, no one was ready for a Longbottom. He spotted Alice talking to eight years old Arianna Thomas-Finnigan, her god sister-her dad’s goddaughter, as her parents were talking to Aunt Hannah. Fred knew Uncle Neville was already at Hogwarts, preparing for the year. Angelina remembered something she needed to give Hannah as a fellow healer. George, who was holding Roxanne’s hand, led his son near a corner out of the foot traffic. He looked at his son with much affection and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Have fun, Fred. We are really gonna miss you.” Fred noticed his dad was crying a little.   
“I’m really gonna miss everyone too but you’ll write, won’t you?”   
“Of course.” Geroge replied, wiping his face.   
“And you won’t disown me, no matter what house I’m in”. Fred remembered the time he was at Grimmauld Place and found a tapestry with some pictures like Teddy’s grandmother burned to a crisp. He asked Kreacner about it and in response, the house elf spat that they were disgraces to the name of wizard. He glared at Sirius’s picture, stating he was in the wrong house.   
“Fred, listen, no matter what house you are in. I promise everyone will love you the same.”  
“Even Slytherin?”   
“Even Slytherin.” His father assured. He breathed in relief. He knew his family wasn’t prejudiced but he wanted to be sure.   
Soon, he had to board the train and his parents and little sister hugged him as he rushed to Alice to board the train, hoping to find James there.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Check out my other stories please. Like and comment. (Wow I sound like a YouTuber.)


End file.
